


Amelie

by K_promises_fall



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, what's in a name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_promises_fall/pseuds/K_promises_fall
Summary: Call her Widowmaker or Amelie. It doesn't matter to her. (Most of the time)





	

Sombra calls her Amélie. For a long time she was the only one who did. Then Widowmaker met Satya Vaswani, an architect that “owed Sombra a favour”. Sombra had introduced them, and although Satya has since met many other people who only ever refer to Widowmaker as Widowmaker, she persists with the use of her original name with no explanation why.

Tracer calls her Widowmaker when she’s being serious. Otherwise, she calls her “love” in that chirpy british accent. It’s a term of endearment, Widowmaker knows, but Tracer refers to everyone like that, even the gorilla, so Widowmaker doesn’t take it to be anything other than a form of address.

She’s not sure what the other agents of Overwatch call her. Tracer is the only one who ever talks to her when they fight, and even then it is only a form of banter to try and throw Widowmaker off balance.

Reaper refuses to call her anything other than Widowmaker, and insists that she call him nothing other than “Reaper” in turn. He speaks of their original names as if they had belonged to different people, long dead and with no relation to their current selves. He says they are both wraiths left behind to do nothing but feed on death, himself for sustenance for his ailing soul, and herself for the only joy she has been allowed to feel.

Sombra calls him dramatic. Widowmaker can see the points he tries to make, but she agrees with Sombra. Reaper is dramatic.

Daviid, the doctor in charge of maintaining the precarious balance of her health, calls her Widowmaker or Amélie depending on whether she greets him on that particular day or not. He seems to think she has two separate personalities, constantly swinging between being more of one than the other. Widowmaker has no idea what gave him that impression, but she doesn’t care enough to correct him of that foolish notion.

She is one person. She has only ever been one person - one mind, one body changing throughout life as all persons do.

She has never stopped being Amélie Lacroix. She will never stop being Amélie Lacroix. Time and events have changed her, as they do all people, but Amélie had never “died” and Widowmaker had never been “born” from her corpse.

She doesn’t mind being called Widowmaker, but secretly, she likes that Sombra and Satya call her Amélie.

It is her name, after all. It always has been.

(Sombra purposefully fails a mission in Russia. She calls Widowmaker “Amélie” on the ride home, and Widowmaker decides to keep her traitorous actions a secret.)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote while I was bored at work.


End file.
